xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew
A Rival of May's. History Drew made his debut appearance in Now That's Flower Power!, where he was seen watching Maytraining for the Slateport City Pokémon Contest. He said she needed a lot of practice and insulted her Pokémon, which made her angry. Later, when May and her friends were looking for Bluk Berries, he appeared and challenged her to a battle. He did a good job showing off the attacks of his Roselia, but the battle was interrupted when Team Rocket stole the Bluk Berries. He then helped May to retrieve the Berries and left. He appeared in Win, Lose or Drew! to compete in the Slateport Contest. He received a good score in the Appeals Round and was qualified for the second round, where he and his Roselia defeated May and her Beautifly, but lost to Robert and his Milotic. He appeared again in Pros and Con Artists, where he had a battle with Ash. Using his Roselia, he was able to defeat Ash's Taillow, despite being at a disadvantage. It was revealed in this episode that he had already won three Ribbons. In Come What May!, he competed in the Fallarbor Contest; however, he lost to Grace and her Medicham. Following the Contest, Drew congratulated the winner, May, by giving her a rose. This gesture was repeated in many other episodes. His next appearance was in Disaster of Disguise, where he had a battle with The Phantom and lost. He was planning to compete in the Verdanturf Contest, but after his Roselia got injured in a battle with The Phantom's Dusclops, he thought it would not be good enough to battle and decided not to participate. He was seen in the audience of the Contest in Disguise Da Limit. In A Fan with a Plan, Drew was revealed to own a Masquerain. He was seen practicing with it, and, in the following episode, he used it to defeat Savannah's Lairon in the finals of the Rubello Town Pokémon Contest. This victory gave Drew his fourth Ribbon. Drew appeared again in Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut?, where it was revealed that he had obtained his fifth Ribbon. When May showed him her four Ribbons, he told her that there was only one more Contest to be held before the Grand Festival, and criticized her for relying on luck and for not having strategies. May then challenged him to a battle, which was interrupted by Team Rocket's attempt to steal Pikachu. Accidentally, Drew was pulled into Team Rocket's submarine along with the rest of the group. When the submarine exploded, the entire group was blasted into the air. They fell in the Mirage Island, where they met a group of Wynaut. Drew entered the Hoenn Grand Festival in Hi Ho Silver Wind!, where he sent out his Roselia to perform in the first Appeals Round. He received an excellent score that allowed him to pass to the second stage. In the following episode, he used his Masquerain for the second Appeals Round, and the performance given by the Eyeball Pokémon put him in the Battle Round. In Rhapsody in Drew, he faced May in the quarter-finals of the competition. Using his Roselia and Flygon, he was able to defeat May, who was using her Combusken and Skitty. He made it all the way to the finals, but lost to Robert, who also beat him in the Slateport Contest. Afterwards, he decided to go to Kanto to compete in Pokémon Contests there. In On Cloud Arcanine, he was seen trying to catch an Arcanine. He gave up capturing the Pokémon when he discovered that it had a litter of Growlithe puppies to take care of. It was also revealed in this episode that he had obtained his first Kanto Ribbon. In Spontaneous Combusken!, when May said she was ready to defeat him in the ChrysanthemumContest, Drew revealed that he wasn't going to compete because he had participated in several Contests lately and his Pokémon were exhausted and in need of some rest and relaxation. He appeared again in New Plot, Odd Lot! and Going for Choke!, where he watched May competing for her fifth and final Ribbon in the Mulberry City Pokémon Contest. He also helped Ash to frustrate Harley's plans of sabotaging May. Drew reappeared to compete in the Kanto Grand Festival in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!, where he was reunited with his old friend and rival Solidad, who had defeated him in his very first Contest a long time ago. He managed to pass the Appeals Round and quickly reached the quarter-finals, where he found himself against May once again. He fought a hard battle, but his Flygon and Absole and up being defeated by May's Combusken and Squirtle. In The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!, after finding May feeling down, he decided to have a Contest Battle with her to cheer her up. At the end of the episode, he revealed that he would be traveling to the Johto region to participate in Contests there. He made a cameo appearance with Harley and Solidad in Staging a Heroes' Welcome! watching May on TV performing in the Wallace Cup. Pokemon # Roselia → Roserade # Masquerain # Flygon # Absol # Butterfree Contests Hoenn Ribbons This listing is of the Ribbons Drew has obtained in the Hoenn region: * Three unknown Ribbons (prior to Pros and Con Artists) * Rubello Ribbon (Cruisin' for a Losin') * Unknown Ribbon (prior to Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut?) Kanto Ribbons This listing is of the Ribbons Drew has obtained in the Kanto region: * Unknown Ribbon (prior to On Cloud Arcanine) * Four unknown Ribbons (prior to New Plot, Odd Lot!) Grand Festival ranking Drew has competed in the following Grand Festivals: * Hoenn Grand Festival - Runner-up (Rhapsody in Drew) * Kanto Grand Festival - Top 8 (Channeling the Battle Zone!) Other achievements Drew has competed in the following Pokémon Contests: * Slateport Contest - Top 4 (Win, Lose or Drew!) Screenshots 033-1486080962.jpg 031-1486080950.jpg 026-1486080940.jpg 025-1486080940.jpg 028-1486009296.jpg 023-1486009243.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Champions Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Hoenn Region Category:Pokemon Coordinator Category:Artist Category:Chick Magnet Category:Humans Category:Boss Battle